1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for discriminating a type of disc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are now available a variety of types of storage discs such as a Compact Disc (CD), a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), a Blu-ray Disc (BD), and a High-Density DVD (HD-DVD). In addition, each disc has different characteristics such as a location of a record layer, an interval between record pits, a wavelength of the used beam, etc.
Therefore, when a recording/reproducing device records or reproduces data on a disc seated in the recording/reproducing unit, the recording/reproducing unit must determine the type of disc (e.g., DVD, HDVD, BD, etc.) and establish or adjust a variety of values according to the type of the seated disc.